Recuerdos
by iChocolateConMiel
Summary: Sabías que ese era tu destino por ser un hanyō. Nunca ibas a ser feliz.


Summary: Este era tu destino por ser un hanyō, sabías que no ibas a ser feliz.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Y alguno que otros diálogos, pertenecen a el(la) autor(ra) de un vídeo sobre mi pareja favorita InuYasha y Kagome 3*-*

* * *

><p>- POR FAVOR, SÁLVELA ANCIANA!<p>

- Controlate InuYasha! Le transmites miedo a Kagome! - Respondió la aludida.

- Kagome! Piensa que la cachorra necesitará leche! - Trataste de apoyarla, mas no lo lograbas.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora InuYasha! - Te gritó Miroku al borde del estrés por los acontecimientos.

- Houshi, InuYasha! - Advirtió la anciana.

De repente, oíste un llanto. Ya había nacido tu hija.

- Es una niña...- Oíste el aviso. Estabas feliz hasta que percibias la muerte..

Viste a tu bebé, y luego la viste a ella. Se veía pálida, con los ojos queriendo cerrarse. Te le acercaste, la acunaste en tus brazos y sabiendo lo que se venia, la llamaste.

Los demás salieron del lugar. Sango llevaba al recién nacido. Comprendiste que ellos sabían de tu deseo de estar a su lado. Solos por última vez.

Seguiste llamándola a su nombre, tu voz se habia vuelto mas severa y ella, no abría los ojos. Te alarmaste y la abrazaste sintiendo su cuerpo frío y tus ojos escoser.

- Kagome!

- Inu..Ya..sha... - Pronunció tu nombre con gran dificultad pero no le impedía regalarte una sonrisa confortadora - ¿Dónde esta nuestra...? - Observaste cómo tu amada compañera, ahora en sus últimos momentos, veía con amor y ternura a su cachorra. - Es hermosa. Supongo que ahora puedo...descansar...

La miraste asombrado y con pánico. No querías que se fuera.

- No Kagome... No me dejes... No te vayas...

- InuYasha...

- Kagome, dijiste que estarías conmigo... ¿No es así? -Te amo... - Dijo ella. En realidad, fue su ultimo suspiro.

Te percataste que ya se había ido de tu lado. La acostaste en el pequeño futón, y te volteaste.

Comenzaste a recordar todo lo vivido con ella. Desde que la conociste, hasta ahora.

"_Siempre_ _estaré_ a _tu_ lado"

Te enfureció recordar aquella promesa que, ilusamente, creíste. De golpe, volteaste otra vez a gritarle ya al cuerpo inerte.

- ¡¿NO ES ESO LO QUE DIJISTE?! ¡DIJSISTE QUE ESTARÍAS SIEMPRE AL LADO MÍO! - Sabías que no te iba a responder con un "Siéntate" como lo hacía cada vez que le gritabas. - ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se supone que tengo que vivir sin ti? ¿Se supone que voy a olvidar todos los momentos que compartimos? - Llorabas con intesidad mientras las lágrimas caían y se delizaban por esa cabellera azabache que tanto amabas y amas.- De alguna manera...no puedo evitar la sensación de que todo esto es mi culpa...por dejar que te quedes conmigo... MALDICIÓN - Golpeaste con furia a un lado de ella. Oliste la sangre que brotaba de tu puño a causa de la fuerza. - Perdoname Kagome. Quise salvarlas a las dos... - Pronunciabas con lastima de ti mismo. - ¡KAGOME!

Gritaste desgarradoramente su nombre. No te habías dado cuenta de las lágrimas que libres corrían por tu cuello.

Tu mente jugaba contigo, agobiandote de culpa con los recuerdos.

Kagome sonriendote

Kagome llorandote

Kagome esperándote

Kagome molestándose

Kagome riéndose

Kagome..

Kagome...

Todo tu mundo era ella, y no la pudiste salvar.

- " InuYasha...¿Puedo permanecer a tu lado?"

- Ese día iba a decirle a Kagome...que no podía verla más. Demonios, si yo le hubiera dicho que no podía quedarse conmigo...no hubiera sufrido este destino... Yo debería haberla enviado de vuelta a su tiempo...de esa manera, nunca habríamos terminado casados...y nuestro bebé..no hubiera nacido.- Te sentías cada vez mas miserable, sentías como si te hubieran sacado el corazón sin piedad alguna.- No quiero sentir mas este dolor... - Era la primera vez en la que te sentías débil, mas débil que las veces en la que ella te sonreía.

Te quedaste ahí, viendo su cuerpo ya sin vida, pensando en que no volverías a sentir su mirada chocolate, no volverías a sentir su cuerpo temblar bajo el tuyo, no compartiría el criar a su primer y ultimo cachorro.

Ya lo sabias, sabias que esto podría haber sucedido,mas sin embargo, la preñaste y ahora pagas las consecuencias de una felicidad que duro muy poco para ti.

-Nosotros nunca debimos haber estado juntos...


End file.
